Question: The equation \[\frac{x}{x+1} + \frac{x}{x+2} = kx\]has exactly two complex roots. Find all possible complex values for $k.$

Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Answer: Multiplying both sides by $(x+1)(x+2),$ we get \[x(x+2) + x(x+1) = kx(x+1)(x+2),\]or \[2x^2 + 3x = kx^3 + 3kx^2 + 2kx.\]This rearranges to the equation \[0 = kx^3 + (3k-2)x^2 + (2k-3)x,\]or \[0 = x(kx^2 + (3k-2)x + (2k-3)).\]Clearly $x = 0$ is a root of this equation. All the other roots must satisfy the equation \[0 = kx^2 + (3k-2)x + (2k-3).\]If $k = 0,$ then the equation becomes $-2x - 3 = 0,$ so $x = -\frac{3}{2}.$  Thus, $k = 0$ works.

Otherwise, the $x^2$ coefficient of the right-hand side is nonzero, so the equation is a proper quadratic equation. For the given equation to have exactly two roots, one of the following must be true:

The quadratic has $0$ as a root, and the other root is nonzero. Setting $x = 0,$ we get $0 = 2k-3,$ so $k = \tfrac32.$ This is a valid solution, because then the equation becomes $0 = \tfrac32 x^2 + \tfrac52 x,$ which has roots $x = 0$ and $x = -\tfrac53.$


The quadratic has two equal, nonzero roots. In this case, the discriminant must be zero: \[(3k-2)^2 - 4k(2k-3) = 0,\]which simplifies to just $k^2 + 4 = 0.$ Thus, $k = \pm 2i.$ These are both valid solutions, because we learned in the first case that $k = \tfrac32$ is the only value of $k$ which makes $0$ a root of the quadratic; thus, the quadratic has two equal, nonzero roots for $k = \pm 2i.$


The possible values for $k$ are $k = \boxed{0,\tfrac32, 2i, -2i}.$